scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
New Mexico, Old Monster
New Mexico, Old Monster is the thirteenth episode of the second season of What's New, Scooby-Doo?, and the twenty-seventh episode overall in the series. Premise Visiting Shaggy's old friend Jimmy Proudwolf, the gang learns of a Wakumi bird that has been snatching mountain climbers. But they soon learn that there is more going on than meets the eye. Synopsis In New Mexico, a climber is ascending a mountain but is grabbed by a large hawk. The gang decide to visit Shaggy's old friend, Jimmy Proudwolf, and his dog Shooby, while driving through New Mexico. The two dogs are having fun, herding sheep until the giant hawk who grabbed the climber flies towards them. The rest of the gang comes out to fend off the hawk but it snatches Shaggy art project for the International art show. Then a bird watcher, Avery Orenthal comes to find the hawk himself. In a warm hut, a strange shaman tells the gang that the giant hawk called the Wakumi is a legendary bird. When the shaman finishes the story, the gang decide to solve the riddle of the Wakumi. When they start,they find Shaggy's art project being dropped and shattered in front of them then the Waumi attacks. When they escape, Avery shows up again, having heard the commotion. When he hears that the Wakumi has flown upt the mountain, he drives off. The gang climbs up the mountain with the help from a brilliant mountain climber named Cody long. Daphne finds an oxygen tank on a ledge. Then the Wakumi snatches Daphne and the gang decide to rescue her. They've been climbing up the mountain all day and the Shaman warns the gang to give up. But the gang refuses because they can't turn back iftey wntto get to Daphne. The gang gets chased by the Wakumi again. When they finally get to the top, they notice soldiers are researching a big meteaor. They begin sneaking around when they spot Avery in a tree who accidently interrupts the soldiers research using a mating call. The gang get away and find Daphne locked up with the mountain climber who was grabbed by the Waumi. The climber's name is Leon Strongfeather. Fred tries to get the prisoners free but the Wakumi attacks again. When they escape, Fred builds a hang glider and they fly away and save Daphne and Leon. When the Wakumi attacks, Scooby-Doo falls from the hang glider and lands on the Wakumi who, unable to bear Scooby's weight, crashes to the ground. The gang find out the Wakumi is a great big glider made over to look like an eagle. and Daphne notices the air bottles like the one she found. They were for breathing in te high altitude and they unmask the Wakumi. Unfortunately, it is nobody the gang has ever met. Scooby puts the shaman's mask on the man and The culprit tells the gang his name is Col. Henry Thornwald who is head of the research group the gang found earlier. The meteor was kept top secret. He explains that he's the one who dressed up the Shaman to make up legends about the Wakumi and to prevent people from noticing the meteor, he puts them in custody if they got to close, much to the gang's anger. The gang decide to take revenge on Thornwald by carrying him to the sheriff. Avery is disappointed that the Wakumi is a legend until Velma gives the Wakumi to Avery. Jimmy and Shooby come out and give them a dreamcatcher and a box of Shooby Snax. Shaggy just wishes that he still had his sculpture of Scoob for the exhibit tomorrow but Jimmy tells him to think back to "Their days in the sandbox". That night, it is revealed that Shaggy has coloured Scooby sand coloured for the exhibit. Cast and characters Songs Villains * Wakumi/Henry Thornwald Suspects Culprits Locations * New Mexico ** Shaman's hut ** Cochiti reservation *** Like, Jimmy's Dreamcatchers *** Outpost *** Saddlery *** Opi Chi Art Gallery Notes/trivia * There is a cameo appearance by Looney Tunes stars, Wile E. Coyote and Road Runner. Also, one of the rare birds on Avery Orenthal's check-list is Tweety Bird.﻿ * A pictograph chief looks like Fred Flintstone. In other languages Home media * What's New, Scooby-Doo?: Complete 2nd Season DVD set released June 7, 2007. * Scooby-Doo! and the Safari Creatures DVD compilation set released March 6, 2012. Quotes }} Category:Cases set in New Mexico Category:What's New, Scooby-Doo? season 2 episodes